


A coup, A coup!

by Cadjet001



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Aunt/Niece Incest, Collars, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, High Chaos (Dishonored), Incest, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: Written for the 2016 Femslash kink meme here: https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/19252.html?thread=2853172#cmt2853172Prompt: Dishonored, Emily/Delilah, collaring, D/s, nonconAn alternative nonlethal elimination.





	

Delilah Cooperspoon was handcuffed to a chair in the imperial bedchamber, stark naked and trying to understand what had gone wrong. She'd been putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece when Emily Kaldwin assaulted the tower. She'd waited for her niece on her throne, with two gravehounds at her feet. Emily had destroyed both dogs with one bullet and forced her spirit back in to her chest. She'd retreated in to her painting to begin remaking the world, and from there nothing made any sense. She remembered kneeling down and handing Emily her sword. She remembered kissing Emily's boots and tasting the blood of her murdered witches on the leather. She remembered stripping at Emily's command and following her back to the throne room on her hands and knees like a dog.

She must have lost consciousness after that because there she was, waiting in her enemy's chamber. Naked and chained like a captive pagan queen in the wild age, waiting for her conquer to ravish her and make her a concubine. The outsider's mark was cold and dead on her palm, her spirit completely drained. The cuffs dug in to her wrists and the faint taste of blood and dust was still there on her lips. Somehow her bloodthirsty niece had sabotaged her magnum opus and forced her in to the part of a groveling slave. Her allies were dead, Breanna was dead, three years of planning were in ruins. It took all of her pride not to cry with frustration.

Delilah clenched her teeth and looked around the room. She hadn't given up when her mother died, she hadn't given up when she was trapped in the void, she would not give up now. The chair was sturdy, but maybe she could break it and climb out of a window, just like Emily did when she first escaped. But she was naked, and handcuffed, and it had been two decades since she'd faced anything like this without her magic. Were her coven powerless as well? Even if they were Emily couldn't have taken back control of the tower already, could she? It would take time for her to overpower the remaining witches and clockwork soldiers, bring loyalist guards up from the city and broadcast her return to the citizens. She was in a lady's bedroom; there had to be a hairpin or something else she could use to pick the lock on her cuffs. Then she could take some of Emily's clothes and slip out in the confusion. Perhaps she could reach Emily, catch her unawares and stab her in the back. Better yet, she could find out exactly what her niece had done to her and pay it back tenfold.

"No, you won't." The cold of the void fell over Delilah and the smell of iron filled her nostrils; Emily's voice seemed to come from just beside her right ear. "You won't harm me, disobey me or incite anyone else to work against me. You can't even hide your thoughts from me. I own you, aunt Delilah."

"Where are you you little bitch?" said Delilah. "What have you done to me?"

"Bite you tongue," said Emily. Without pause or hesitation Delilah did, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to hurt. The pain made her jump and pull against her cuffs. "I've decided to let you live Delilah." Emily went on. "After killing Doctor Hypatia and Jindosh it seemed like a waste to put you down as well." 

"What do you want," said Delilah, wincing through the pain. This was bad, very, very bad. "Why not just kill me like the rest?"

"I want a court witch, to assist me in ruling my empire. We're the only two people with the Outsider's mark alive today, and the only family either of us have left. You're going to be very useful." 

"And what have you done to me?" Delilah repeated. She wasn't going to be killed then, and where there was life there was hope. 

"The arcane bond doesn't just give power to others, it can force obedience as well. Normally what I've done to you wouldn't work on someone with their own mark, but you kindly opened yourself up to me." The bedroom door swung open and there stood Emily, smirking at her. "You should have checked your runes Delilah." Emily had changed in to a fresh suit and shoes, bathed and washed her hair. Delilah realised that she must have been unconscious for some time and her hopes for a quick escape grew dimmer.

Emily closed the door, still smiling, and took a moment to study Delilah's naked body. Delilah's stomach tightened. Her niece was looking at her like a whore presented in a brothel. Delilah had no horror of incest. She had broken a hundred taboos in her rise to power. She had watched Jessamine from afar and fantasised about her dear sister moaning and begging in her arms. Fucking Emily had always been part of the plan, but being fucked by her was not. Had her niece become as libertine her?

"Yes, I have," said Emily. "And after everything I've been through I think I deserve to be." She stepped behind the chair, took a small key from her pocket and unlocked Delilah's handcuffs. As Delilah rubbed her aching wrists Emily rested her hands on her naked shoulders, leaned in and crooned in her ear. "I can make you love me aunt Delilah." Her left hand snaked down Delilah's side and roughly fondled her chest. Delilah tensed her shoulders and stomach in disgust. "I can make you want to be my dog so much it will hurt." Emily's breath was unnatural cold against Delilah's cheek. "But for now you can stay yourself. I want what's about to happen to hurt." She released Delilah's breast, leaving deep pink marks where her fingernails had dug in. "There's an audience waiting for us down below. Follow me on you knees."

Unable to resist the command Delilah slid forward from the chair to the floor, trembling with humiliation. She followed Emily out of the bedroom and down a corridor to the elevator, on all fours like an animal. Her cunt was displayed for anyone they encountered to see, dark, long lipped and surrounded by black hair. Her breasts were bare as well, and her thighs, the moles on her leg and the burn marks on her back. Never since her mother died had she let anyone see her naked without her consent, without knowing that she was their master. Emily rested her hand on Delilah's head as they rode the elevator down, and her horrified anger grew and grew as she guessed what was going to happen to her. They reached the ground floor, turned a corner in to the tower's entrance hall and there were her remaining witches, thirty or so in total. They bowed as Emily approached. 

Refusing to show weakness, Delilah held her head as high as she could and looked around at the women who had failed her. Some wore looks of pity and some of contempt. Some were dazed with fear. The worst were those whose eyes pleaded with her to do something, to tell them that there was a way out of the disaster that she'd brought down on them. She could see that some of them had been crying, and that many were about to. They were all dressed, and that made Delilah feel even more naked. Without warning, Emily raised her foot and brought it down on Delilah's back, forcing her to lie face down on her stomach on the cold tiles. 

"Witches," said Emily. "Your coup has failed, and your leader is my slave." She dug her heel in to Delilah's back for emphasis, making her groan in pain. "You are all bound to Delilah, which means you are all bound to me. I could have you all shot for treason and you couldn't do anything to resist. But," she raised her hand to show them the mark of the outsider. "I've decided that there's a place in Dunwall for magic, for any of you want to join me." A frisson ran through the crowd of witches. Delilah groaned softly again. They'd all grown up on the same fairy tales and read the same history, she realised. All of them knew that witch-queens fought each other for power and that challenges for leadership were part of coven life. Without Breanna beside her, how much loyalty did they really have?

"Hail Emily!" One of the older women stepped forward and knelt. "Hail Emily!" A younger woman. "Hail Emily!" Another and another and another witch came forward to swear loyalty to their new leader. Only a few hesitated, and not for long. Emily basked in their obeisance for a moment, then gestured for them to rise.

"You've all made the right choice." Emily removed her foot. "There's only one thing left for me to do. On your knees slave." Delilah obeyed, silently cursing every one of her former followers. Emily grabbed her by the hair, painfully this time, and forced her to look around the circle. Delilah's eyes watered, but she still glared defiance at the traitors. Then Emily held her hand to a witch in a grey coat. The woman stepped forward and held up something that she'd been hiding behind her back. It was a dog collar. In her other hand she held a leash.

Emily took the collar and held it up for the crowd to observe. As though it were a crown. A crown for an empress at her coronation. She turned to Delilah and slowly lowered the collar down towards her head. As though it were a crown. The crown that was hers by right. She opened the collar up and held it in front of Delilah's face, a thin strip of black leather that a dog had worn. Emily knelt down beside her to reach Delilah's throat, because she was on the ground. Like a dog. The witches jeered and giggled with glee. Why, why, why had she ever relied on these idiot girls? Emily moved behind her and brought the collar to her throat. Delilah trembled from head to toe as she slipped it on and pulled it tight. It was heavy around her slim neck, rough against her skin, cold where the chain ring touched her. She wanted for all the world to tackle the girl to the floor and throttle her, but it was impossible. She wanted the void to open up and drag her away, but that was impossible too. Emily clipped on the leash and gave Delilah a cruel tug, then caught her by the hair again and forced a kiss on her mouth. The witches cheered like a crowd of wedding guests and Emily grasped at Delilah's cunt, fingers probing eagerly. 

"Smile," said Emily. Delilah's face twisted in to a grin and her eyes burned. Emily reached out to another witch, who came proudly forward with what she'd been hiding behind her back. It was an overseer's mask. The girl forced it over Delilah's head and roughly pulled on the straps. More jeers, more laughter from the crowd. "Follow me to the front gates," declared Emily. "It's time I announced my return." She gestured and another witch slipped a pair of thin sandals on to Delilah's feet, this time without any ceremony. As Emily dragged her to her feet, Delilah saw herself from the outside. Naked, leash, with the heavy scowling mask making her head look too large for her frame. She chocked, sobbed, and broke down at last. Her tears made the inside of the mask even more oppressive. The witches began to flow out of the hall and through the front gates, giving them a moment alone together.

"Please, have mercy," said Delilah. 

"You tried to take everything from me," whispered Emily inside her mind. "You killed my father and you tried to kill me. Why should I show you mercy?" Delilah didn't answer. "You challenged me and lost. You know you deserve this." Delilah nodded awkwardly, the mask slipping over her head. "You're going to die as my slave aunt Delilah."

"Make me love you then. Make me want my punishment and forget it should all have been mine. Please, before they all see me."

"No." Emily turned and gave her a sad smile that could almost hide the cruelty in her face. "I want this to be real, aunt Delilah. I want you to learn to love me and serve me without being forced to." 

"And if I turn the tables on you?"

"You won't." Emily kissed the mask's cheek, tugged on the leash and led Delilah out of the tower, towards the waiting city.


End file.
